Where Eagles Fly
by MzHissyFits
Summary: Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly, On a mountain high... they may be lions, but that doesn't mean that Katie and Oliver can't fly! Katie needs a guy, Oliver needs a girl, so why not?
1. Getting on the Team

**Chapter One  
Getting on the Team**

Katie was nervous. She knew everyone on the Quidditch team. She had to. Her older brother was one of the new captain's best friends. Her older sister, who had also been a chaser, had graduated the year before, leaving a spot open for Katie. Katie didn't really have enough talent to be a good seeker, though. She wished she did, because that was what the team really needed.

Katie had hung out with the team loads of times over the course of last year. She was as close to them as she was to her friends that were in her year. At least Katie could actually talk Quidditch with Angelina and Alicia. Beth and Miranda didn't get it.

Everybody kept saying that Katie was going to get the position. Even everyone on the team said that the tryouts were just a formality. They all doubted whether anyone would beat Katie on a broom. Katie certainly hoped they were right.

"Stop worrying, Katie," Angelina said at dinner.

"We've seen you on a broom, Kate," Alicia said. "There's no way another second year, or even fifth year, can top that."

Katie laughed. "Stop it, you're making me blush."

"You'll stop boring us to death with your needless banter then?" Fred said, popping into the conversation out of nowhere.

"Because, quite honestly Katie," George said, stuffing a dinner roll into his mouth, "if you didn't stop, we'd probably have to send some bludgers over to knock some sense into you."

"If you had," said Oliver, his mouth full of potatoes, "Ray would kill you. You both know he'd do it."

Fred nodded, but said, "True. However, when you do the math – "

"There are two of us, and one of him," George finished.

"Oh, I think I'd probably join him in the war against the Weasley's," Oliver said. "After all, Charlie's off working with dragons."

"Fine then, be a spoilsport," Fred said.

Oliver laughed. "Fine then, I will be." He glanced down the table and spotted some friends. "See you guys around, and Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about the tryouts, you'll be fine," Oliver winked at her, and Katie couldn't help but smile.

"Wood, get your arse over here!" called Oliver's other best friend, David from the other end of the table and Oliver left to go sit with Ray and David.

Tryouts were the next day. Oliver had always been a tough Keeper to pass. People considered it good if you could get three past him. You were really good if you could get seven. You were superior if you got ten. Katie got nine past him – the same number as Alicia. Angelina had gotten ten past him. A record high.

When everyone was back on the ground, Oliver, the newly appointed captain, got onto his broomstick and hovered a little above so that everyone could see and hear him.

"Well, we've picked our new Chaser and our new Seeker," he called out. The tension in the area was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Oliver paused. "Our new Chaser is . . . Katie Bell."

There was cheering and quite a few people shook Katie's hand.

Oliver waited for them all to quiet down again. "Our new Seeker is Jack Prewett."

Not so much cheering, but people congratulated Jack nonetheless. He wasn't a bad guy really. He was just a bad Quidditch player. But at least he had caught some of the golf balls that wood had thrown to him. Others that tried out only caught numbers close to three. He was Katie's age and she liked him well enough. He was Miranda's twin brother after all – although he wasn't as bright as his sister.

"Great job, Katie," Wood said smiling. And then he hastily added, "Nice job to you too, Prewett. First practice next Wednesday." He paused, trying to find a nice way to send the people who didn't make it off. He finally said, "The rest of you," he paused again. "The rest of you . . . did . . . as I expected you would do." He nodded. "Yup, you met my expectations and you did it accurately. Now go back to your dorms."

Katie bit back a laugh. She knew that Wood had expected them all to stink big time, and like he just said, they met his expectations.


	2. We Need a Seeker

_Author's note:_ Sorry it took so long for the update but I've been busy. Just a reminder: this story is a Katie/Oliver fanfic comprised of cute fluffy moments that happen between them during their Hogwarts days and how their relationship evolves later. Enjoy!

**Where Eagles Fly**

_Chapter Two  
A New Seeker_

Katie sat down at the table next to Alicia and Angelina and the rest of the team. She moved there because all of her other friends were talking about how Harry Potter had come to school and she was a little tired of it. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, he seemed like a nice kid and everything, but when you've heard his name 20 times in one minute, it wears a person out.

The team was discussing tryouts. The only tryouts that needed to be held were for Seeker. The one they had picked up last year was tired of people ridiculing him so he quit. Now they were stuck looking at people who sucked even more than he did.

"Maybe somebody will turn up who can actually play," Alicia said hopefully.

Oliver sighed. "I don't think so. We need a miracle."

"Then let's hope we get one," Katie said. "Who knows, maybe we'll get someone spectacular – who can catch the Snitch a foot from the ground."

"If only," Oliver said laughing. "We can always dream, eh?"

A week later, Oliver informed the team that McGonagall had indeed found someone who could catch the Snitch a foot off the ground . . . after a fifty foot dive.

"Are you serious?" Angelina practically squealed with delight.

"Bloody hell," said George.

"_First time on a broomstick_?" Fred said in disbelief.

Oliver nodded, seeming to bounce because he was so happy. "Harry Potter."

"What about him?" Katie asked. "I've already seen his scar, thanks very much."

"He's our new Seeker," Oliver said, grinning.

"_You're joking_," Angelina said.

Alicia looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think his dad was some sort of Quidditch player. Captain, I think. I saw his name in the trophy room once."

"But isn't he a first year?" Angelina asked. "Won't we get in trouble for using him?"

"McGonagall said that she got Dumbledore to bend the rules," Oliver said.

"The 'no first years' rule is only there because some of them don't know how to ride and could hurt themselves, right," Katie asked. "And since it's clear he knows how to handle himself on a broom, it should be all right."

"Yeah," Oliver said, "what she said."

"Well, this merits a celebration," Fred said.

"Maybe we ought to go thank Malfoy. Or perhaps Longbottom," George responded.

Just as Fred and George were going off to thank Neville (if it hadn't been for his remembrall, they wouldn't have a seeker), Oliver stopped them.

"Wait!" Oliver said, "I haven't even told you my plan!"

"Our first match is against Slytherin," Oliver spat the name with anger, "And I intend to beat them. Potter will be our secret weapon. They won't expect us to have a seeker,let alone one this good."

"So we're not telling anyone?" Alicia asked.

"Not telling anyone what?" Nearly-headless Nick asked, poking his head up from the steak and kidney pie that George had just been about to help himself to.

"We've got a new seeker," Oliver informed the ghost. "Harry Potter. But don't tell anyone, we want to keep it a secret."

"I can keep a secret," Sir Nick said. "You can count on me. But just imagine the face on the Gray Lady when I lord it over her head . . . "

"Don't do that!"

"I was merely joking, young lad," Nick said. "I can keep a secret."

Fred and George hurried off to congratulate Harry, and Alicia and Angelina left to do some work in the library. Before Katie went off to join them, she said to Oliver, "I guess we got our miracle."

Oliver smiled at her. "I guess we did. See you later, Katie."

"See ya."

_Author's note_: See, I told you: FLUFF hehe. So far, I've had a moment from a year before Harry got to Hogwarts, and a moment from the first book. Another moment from the first book coming up!


End file.
